


Sleeping Beauty

by Lieju



Category: Gaston (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: M/M, Sleeping Beauty Elements, it's true if you can't find a prince an editor will do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, a sleeping something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty

 

 

 

When Prunelle opened the door to the _Spirou_ editorial offices, he was greeted with the sight of an over-grown cactus that had taken over the building.

 

So, one of these days, then.

 

It might have been just the cactus, but the sight of the first employer deep asleep confirmed what he had been suspecting.

 

It was happening again, then.

 

Prunelle supposed the warning signs had been there all along.

 

But the editor had been slightly surprised when he had found out Gaston was, literally, the sleeping beauty.

 

Well, sleeping _something._

 

At least by now he was prepared, and with the machete he had stashed in the lobby, making his way to the mail room was not the kind of ordeal it had been for the first time.

 

And there Gaston was, sleeping peacefully on the bed of late mail.

 

At least this time Prunelle knew what he had to do.

Luckily, when you couldn't find a prince, an editor would do in a pinch.

 

So, he stepped to the sleeping figure and planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

 

Brown eyes fluttered open.

”Mmhuh?”

 

”Time to wake up.”

 

Gaston closed his eyes again. ”Five more minutes.”

 

”ROGNTUDJUU, GASTON!”

He pulled the sleeping man up. ”The deadline is looming closer, the whole staff is deep asleep, the cactus has taken over the building and it's all your fault!”

 

”Not really. Maybe a bit.”

 

But the cactus was starting to retreat, and he could hear the people waking up.

 

Prunelle sighed in relief. At least now they'd get to work.

 

But this had to end.

 

He coughed. ”So, Gaston.”

 

”I know, I'll clean out the remains of the cactus.”

 

”Not that. Well, obviously you will do that, but...”

 

”What?”

 

”Marry me.”

 

”Huh?”

 

”I figure, that would make it stop? I mean, if you don't want to, or...”

 

Gaston shrugged. ”Sure.”

 

”Okay then.” Prunelle wondered if he was supposed to say anything else.

 

He decided to go with: ”So, the late mail isn't going to sort itself out.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
